Shoyo Hinata/Galeria
Manga Desenho e Esboços Shouyou Hinata Sketch.png|Esboço de Hinata de seu perfil de caráter Hinata Saying Goodbye.png Takeda Apologizing.png|Takeda pede desculpas enquanto Hinata, Tanaka e Suga observam com admiração Hinata and Rolling Thunder.png Extra Chapters2.png Kuroo and His Bed Hair.png Shoyo Hinata Holding a Ball.png Hinata and Izui.png Hyaah.png Hinata Getting Scared by His Ringtone.png Hinagarasu Hinata Looking Into the Future.png Hinagarasu Hinata After Loss.png Oikawa Fans Getting Nervous Too.png Hinata and His Slurred Thank You.png Shimizu on Hinata's T-shirt.png Jumping Nishinoya and Hinata.png Announcing the Extra.png Hinata and Flying Fall.png Unphotogenic People.png|Kageyama e Hinata piscando à medida que tira sua foto. Hidden Hinagarasu.png Hinata Singing to the Bathroom.png Daichi Controlling Hinata and Tanaka.png Unlikely Friends.png Kenma vs Hinata Vobaca.png Introducing Nisekyuu!!.png|Nisekyū !! Anúncio do crossover Yachi Being Deceived by Hinata's Face.png Haikyu Fight the Movie Sketch.png Getting a High-Five.png Capas Vol 1 english cover.jpg|Hinata na capa do volume 1 Young Kageyama and Hinata.png|Hinata na capa interna do volume 1 Vol 1 english back.jpg|Hinata na contracapa do volume 1 Volume 1 spine.png|Hinata na coluna do volume 1 Vol 2 english cover.png|Hinata na capa do volume 2 Volume 2 Inner Cover.png|Um retrato do perfil de Hinata que olha o céu quando a pena de um corvo cair no fundo. Volume 3 Inner Cover.png|Hinata na capa interna do volume 3 Volume 4 Inner Cover.png|Hinata e Inuoka enfrentam fora Hq vol 5 cover.jpg|Hinata na capa do volume 5 Volume 7 Inner Cover.png|Hinata na capa interna do volume 4 English vol 9.jpg|Hinata na capa do volume 9 Volume 11 Back Cover.png|Hinata na contracapa do volume 11 Volume 11 Inner Cover.png|Hinata na capa interna do volume 11 Volume 12.png|Hinata na capa do volume 12 Volume 12 Inner Cover.png|Hinata na capa interna do volume 12 Volume 12 Back Cover.png|Hinata na contracapa do volume 12 Volume 13 Inner Cover.png|Hinata na capa interna do volume 13 Volume 13 Back Cover.png|Hinata na contracapa do volume 13 Volume 14 Inner Cover.png|Hinata na capa interna do volume 14 Volume 15.png|Hinata na capa do volume 15 Volume 24.jpg|Hinata na capa do volume 24 Haikyuu!! Shotutestuban!! Volume 1 cover.jpg|Hinata na capa de shōsetsuban volume 1 Shosetsuban 4.png|Hinata na capa de shōsetsuban volume 4 Shosetsuban 6.jpg|Hinata na capa de shōsetsuban volume 6 Shosetsuban 7 pre order art.jpg|Hinata sobre a pré-ordem arte para shōsetsuban volume 7 Let's! Haikyuu! Volume 1 Cover.jpg|Hinata na capa de Let's! Haikyu !? volume 1 Trabalhos de cor Haikyuu One Shot.png|Haikyū!!: One Shot Chapter 2.PNG Chapter 13.png Chapter 17.png Chapter 20.png Chapter 31.png Chapter 43.png Chapter 57.png Chapter 67.png Chapter 78.png Chapter 93.png Chapter 104.jpg Chapter 114.png Chapter 123.png Chapter 132.png Chapter 139.png Chapter 170.png|Ushijima e Hinata vestidos como um guerreiro e um demônio, respectivamente Chapter 179.png Chapter-187.jpg Chapter 204.jpg Chapter 209.jpg Chapter 213.jpg Chapter 224.jpg Chapter 234.jpg Nisekyuu.JPG|Nisekyū!! Capítulo extra Haikyu Fight the Movie Poster.png Shimmer Tsukky.png Haikyuu jump cover.jpg|Hinata na capa de Weekly Shonen Jump #18 Manga painéis e páginas Vhaikyuu eng manga code haikyuu p008.jpg Vhaikyuu eng manga code haikyuu p012.jpg Vhaikyuu eng manga code haikyuu p044-045.jpg Chapter 1 - page 6.png Chapter 7.png Chapter 8.png Hinatas first quickstrike.png|Hinata primeiro ataque rápido bem sucedido com Kageyama. Chapter 22.png Chapter 25.png U005.jpg U012.jpg Chapter 50.png Chapter 62.png Chapter 68.png Im gonna vry the bodhisattva faces tho.png Chapter 73.png Haikyu-4471451.jpg Haiba-and-hinata.png|Hinata desafia Lev depois de mostrar a ele seu poder de salto (Hinata também bateu a cabeça na entrada). Chapter 82.png Hinata and Kageyama fighting.png|Após um desentendimento sobre como seu lance poderia melhorar, Hinata e Kageyama começam a lutar. Ukai Sr and Jr.png Karasuno92-11.png Hinatas feint.png|Hinata puxa fora um feint de encontro a um bloco de 3 homens durante o primeiro jogo 3-em-3. This is so cute!!! damn!!!!! tobio u r incredible dont worry.png Tadashi x shoyo.jpg Chapter 160.png Chapter 169.png Chapter 205.jpg Chapter 226.jpg Chapter 237.jpg Anime Desenhos e promoções de personagens CI_94712_1417442389.jpg|Design de personagem Shoyo hinata.png|Hinata, segurando, voleibol Shoyo Hinata Cover.png|A forma usual de Hinata Haikyuu s2.jpg|Imagem promocional 2 Temporada Haikyuu Season 2.png|Imagem promocional 2 Temporada Haikyuu Second OVA.jpg|Segunda OVA Haikyuu s3.jpeg|Imagem promocional 3 Temporada Capturas de Tela Hinata overwhelmed by how the Little Giant plays.PNG|Hinata fica sobrecarregado quando ele assiste ao pequeno gigante jogar na TV enquanto ciclismo para a escola. Hinata S1E1-0.png YukigaokaJuniorHigh1.png Hinata S1E1.png|Hinata bate em seus oponentes Kageyama S1E1.png Hinata's conversation with Kageyama.PNG|Antes do Yukigaoka vs Kitagawa Daiichi partida começa, Hinata entra em uma luta com Kageyama. Hinata3.jpg|Hinata jogando para o Colégio Yukigaoka Junior Hinata VS Kageyama.PNG|Hinata choca Kageyama com sua habilidade de salto incrível. HinaKage1.png|Kageyama enfrentando Hinata no final do jogo. HinataKageyama S1E1.png Hinata and Kageyama's final confrontation.PNG|Hinata se aproxima de Kageyama após a derrota de Yukigaoka para Kitagawa Daiichi e exclama que um dia derrotará Kageyama. Hinata and Kageyama encounter.png|Para seu choque, Hinata encontra Kageyama na academia de Karasuno. KageyamaHinata S1E2.png Karasuno S1E2.png Haikyuu EP02 - 2.png KageyamaDaichiHinata S1E2.png HinataKageyama2.png|Hinata e Kageyama sendo expulsos do ginásio por Daichi até que eles possam aprender a ser companheiros de equipe. The Formidable Ally.png Karasuno-2 S1E2.png SugawaraHinata S1E3.png KageyamaHinata S1E3.png|Hinata sobe uma árvore para recuperar a bola TsukishimaHinataKageyama S1E3.png Yamaguchi S1E3.png Vlcsnap-2015-11-07-20h37m17s232.png The View From the Summit.png KageyamaHinata S1E4.png|Hinata fica preso nas redes Hinata Kageyama vs Tsukishima Tadashi.png Haikyuu-ep-4-image-15.jpg KageyamaHinata-1 S1E4.png Season 1 Episode 5-Tsukishima.png Season 1 Episode 5-jackets.png The new members.png Karasuno on hill.png|Hinata andando para casa com seus companheiros de equipe na distância Season 1 Episode 5-pork buns.png Hinata's joy being in a clubroom.PNG|Hinata sorri quando finalmente entra no clube HinataTanaka1.png|Hinata nervos obter o melhor dele e ele vomits em Tanaka durante a viagem de ônibus para Aoba Jōsai. Season 1 Episode 5-vomit.png Hinata kageyama S1E6.png|Kageyama estava intimidando depois que Hinata serviu uma bola na parte traseira de sua cabeça. Hinata kindaichi yahaba S1E6.png HinataKageyama3.png|A experiência mais assustadora de Hinata Hinata1.png HinataNishinoya1.png|Nishinoya gritando em Hinata depois que ele o chama de pequeno HinataNishinoya.png|Nishinoya tranquiliza Hinata de sua importância para a equipe como um chamariz. HinataKageyama1.png S1E8 Kageyama Hinata.png Nishinoya S1E8.png S1E8 Karasuno 2.png S1E8 Karasuno.png HinataEp10.png Vlcsnap-2015-10-18-22h06m19s215.png Hinata and kenma-0.jpg HinataKenma1.png|Hinata e Kenma Hinata3.png Vlcsnap-2015-10-31-00h57m51s36.png HinataAndInuoka.png|Hinata e Inuoka elogiam-se após o Nekoma vs Karasuno jogo de prática. HinaKage2.png Hinata2.png HinataKageyama4.png Hinata14.png Hinata4.png Daichi2 S1E16.png Haikyuu17.png HinataAsahi1.png|Hinata diz a Asahi que ele vai ajudar a abrir um caminho para o ás para marcar. HinataAndAone.png|Depois de Karasuno bater Date Tech no Interhigh, Aone aperta a mão com Hinata. HinataKageyama5.png|Hinata e Kageyama se preparam para seu ataque rápido Haikyuu19.jpeg Hinata5.png Haikyuu24.png|O pico de Hinata fica bloqueado, dando Aobajousai seu último ponto para ganhar. Hinata6.png|Hinata chateado na escola no dia depois de perder para Aoba Jōsai. Shiratorizawa-3.png Shiratorizawa-1.png|Hinata e Kageyama entrando Shiratorizawa de uma distância Shiratorizawa (horse).png|Hinata excitadamente apontando Shiratorizawa Horseback Riding Club Shiratorizawa-4.png|Hinata e Kageyama observando a academia de Shiratorizawa de uma distância Shiratorizawa-2.png|Hinata assombrado por Shiratorizawa ShiraUshi.png Hinata7.png Let's Go To Tokyo!!.png|Kageyama e Hinata desafiam Ushijima FirstYears S2E2.png FirstYears-1 S2E2.png S2E2-0.png S2E2.png Hinata8.png|As expectativas de Hinata em Tóquio são esmagadas Direct Sunlight.png Running Like in a Shojo Manga.png Townsperson B.png Vlcsnap-2015-11-21-20h23m59s43.png SaekoDriving.png Temporary Episode 4 Season 2.png Haikyuucollision.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-11-07-21h06m25s67.png Temporary Episode 5 Season 2.png Episode 6 Season 2.png Hinata S2E7.png Season 2 Episode 9-0.png Season 2 Episode 9.png Screen Shot 2015-11-29 at 10.07.01 am.png|Hinata na Temporada 2 Episódio 9 (Anime) Cog-2 S2E10.png Hinata and Kageyama.png Hinata and Kageyama 1.png Bokuto1.png Towada1.png|Hinata se choca com o capitão de Ougiminami HinataHyakuzawa1.png Hinata9.png|Hinata salta enquanto protege Kiyoko dos avanços de Terushima KarasunoS2E14.png Episode 14 - still growing .png OikawaHinata1.png BathroonS2E14.png Daichi1.png HinataSugawara1.png HinataAone1.png HinataKageyama7.png Hinata10.png S2E20.png Hinata11.png Hinata12.png Hinata13.png HinataKageyama8.png S2E25.png S3E5.png Poster.jpeg|Hinata no cartaz promocional do Clube de Voleibol Masculino Karasuno feito por Yachi HinataBubble.png|Hinata OVA2 01.png OVA2 02.png OVA2 04.png Peça de teatro Haikyu Stage Play Visual.jpg|Estágio Jogar imagem promocional Mercadoria Hinata nendoroid.jpg|Hinata nendoroid Hinata nendo.jpg Hinata nendo 3.jpg Hina and kags nendo.jpg|Hinata e Kageyama nendoroids Hinata nedroid bonus extra rubber strap.jpg|Bola de borracha de bônus extra que as pré-ordens dos hinata nendoroids originais vêm com Hinata Nendroid jersey vers.jpg|Hinata Nendoroid Jersey Vers. Special liner notes 1.jpg Vol 9.jpg Vol 5.jpg Vol 1n.jpg Vol 1.jpg Vol 2.jpg Karasuno Uniform.jpg Imagination single cover.PNG|Hinata na capa de Imaginação Tenchi Gaeshi.png|Hinata na capa de Tenchi Gaeshi Ah Yeah.png|Hinata na capa de Ah Yeah !! Leo by Tacica Single Cover Art.jpg|Hinata na capa de Leo Haikyuu OST CD 1 Cover.jpg|Hinata na capa do volume 1 da temporada 1 OST I'm a Believer.png|Hinata na capa de I'm a Believer Climber Galileo Galilei.jpg|Hinata na capa de Climber FLYHIGH BURNOUTSYNDROMES.jpg|Hinata na capa da VOAR ALTO!! HQ S2 OST Vol.1.jpg|Hinata na capa do volume 1 da temporada 2 OST Hikari Are-BURNOUTSYNDROMES full-jacket.jpg|Hinata na capa de Hikariare Mashi Mashi NICO-Touches-the-Walls.jpg|Hinata na capa de Mashi Mashi HQS3 OST.jpg|Hinata na capa da temporada 3 OST Hinata Calendar.jpg|Calendário de 2015 Desktop 2015 hq calendar 2.jpg|Calendário de parede 2015 2015 hq calendar 6.jpg|Calendário de parede 2015 2015 hq calendar cover.jpg|Calendário de parede 2015 Hq 2016 calendar.jpg|Calendário de parede 2016 Hq 2017 calendar cover.jpg|Calendário de parede 2017 2017 signal calendar cover.jpg|2017 Desktop Calendar Cover 2017 signal jan.jpg|Calendário do Desktop 2017 Karasuno vobaca card.png|Haikyū !! Cartão de Vobaca Category:Imagens de Shoyo Hinata Categoria:Sub-paginas de Personagens